jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottsel
An ottsel is a species in the ''Jak and Daxter'' universe. It is a hybrid cross between an otter and a weasel, and as such, its name is a portmanteau of the two terms. Ottsel characters in the series include Daxter, a protagonist throughout the series; Tess, Daxter's love interest who was transformed into an ottsel towards the end of Jak 3; Ottsel Leader, Ottsel Surfer, and Ottsel Dummy who were the fabled Precursors; and Veger, who "evolved" into a Precursor ottsel towards the end of Jak 3. Although all known Precursors are ottsels, it is unknown if all ottsels are, in effect, Precursors. Along with moncaws and lurkers, ottsels are the only known non-human species with the ability to speak. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' The first ottsel seen in the series was Daxter, who transformed into an ottsel from human form after being knocked into a dark eco silo. Throughout the game's events, Jak and Daxter spent their time on a quest to find Gol Acheron, the sage of dark eco, in hopes of transforming Daxter back. Towards the latter parts of the game, it is revealed that Gol and his twin sister Maia Acheron are evil. When Daxter is presented with the opportunity to use the rarity of light eco to change himself back or use it to stop Gol and Maia and save the world, he chooses the latter, and remained in ottsel form.However, Daxter was exposed to plentiful amounts of light eco in Jak 3, thus presumably proving his theory incorrect. ''Jak 3'' For most of Jak 3, Daxter was the only known ottsel. However, towards the end of the game, Jak, Daxter, and Count Veger discover the Catacombs and arrive at the Precursor Core, where either Jak or Veger could be evolved into a Precursor by stepping into a beam of light. Such an opportunity was intended only for Jak, but Veger thievingly stepped into the beam. When the Precursors were revealed, three ottsels appeared, to which Veger replied with disbelief, demanding that they "stop defiling that glorious machine." Shortly after the realization that the ottsels were in fact Precursors, he underwent transformation himself. It is at this point that Daxter realized he was actually blessed instead of cursed, as he gained an evolutionary upgrade to a Precursor upon transformation, due to dark eco containing the essence, or "code", of the Precursors. When Daxter was given a wish from the Ottsel Leader, he wished for pants, as he longed for in Jak II and for most of Jak 3. Tess, in admiration of Daxter's new pants, stated that "she wished she had a pair just like them." The Ottsel Leader comically replied with "Be careful what you wish for..." and transformed Tess into an ottsel as well. Characteristics Ottsels are small, slender animals, with large tails and four limbs which they use for walking in both bipedal and quadrupedal modes. They have orange fur with yellow underbellies, and typically have some type of striping pattern on their forelimbs. They commonly have large eyes, a small stubby nose, and a large mouth (a trait not shared by Ottsel Leader and Tess, however). Daxter, the most common ottsel in the series, had a weight range of 21–22 kg, and reached 2'10" in height. Tess appeared to be the only ottsel smaller than Daxter, with the Ottsel Leader appearing to be the only ottsel larger than Daxter (who was noticeably thicker). Ottsel behavior is ambiguous, as half of the ottsels in the series were originally human, thus reflecting on their previously human personality. Additionally, the three Precursors had vastly different personality traits, given to their names "Leader", "Surfer", and "Dummy". Ottsels are known to have dramatic reactions to dark eco, if not fatal reactions, as the Dark Makers were corrupted Precursors. Additionally, Daxter had the ability to transform into a "Dark Daxter". Gallery Daxter concept art 1.png|Daxter Ottsel Leader concept art.png|Ottsel Leader Ottsel Surfer concept art.png|Ottsel Surfer Ottsel Dummy concept art.png|Ottsel Dummy Ottsel Tess concept art.png|Tess Ottsel Veger concept art.png|Veger Notes References Category:Hybrid species